Wearing Scars Like Yesterday
by MetamorphosisMissy
Summary: Alex/Izzie. Story inspired by The Script's song, "Long Gone and Moved On." Izzie heard Alex moved on. It shouldn't come as a surprise to her but it stung, and it hurts like hell..


_A/N: Here is another story I made for Alex and Izzie. Right now, I'm still undecided if I should continue or end it the way I ended it. Before you read, I suggest you listen to The Script's Long Gone and Moved On. What a sad song.. _

Wearing Scars Like It Was Yesterday

_"Cause I still don't know how to act_  
><em>Don't know what to say<em>  
><em>Still wear the scars like it was yesterday<em>  
><em>But you're long gone and moved on.." –The Script (Long Gone and Moved On)<em>

He has moved on. Just like that. He has moved on. After the conversation with Meredith and Cristina, Izzie felt like a bullet was inserted and ricocheted into her chest. It was getting harder for her to breathe. She couldn't breathe. Tears are flowing freely from her cheeks. She doesn't care if she looked like a mess right now. Well, her life is a mess. It was and it still is.

Sanity would tell her to just get out of the car and head over to the trailer Alex called home. But she can't. Her legs won't allow her to. She feels so weak. All she wanted to do was to lie in the cold bathroom floor, sleep and wake up until all the sadness and hurt would go away. But she needs to do this now, or she wouldn't have the guts to do this ever. True, her life is a mess but she was trying so hard to get it right. And talking to the people she have hurt was her way to start making things right. Making things right wouldn't make her feel brand new, wouldn't make her the bubbly, perky and always positive Isobel Stevens she used to be. Losing her best friend and battling cancer took pieces of that girl. Losing Alex was the final straw, the old Izzie died the moment she lost him. And it's all her fault. She couldn't blame anyone but herself. Her impulsive, stupid decisions led her to losing him. Too bad the old Izzie couldn't be revived, she's gone but she plans to be half the girl she used to be…and more. Maybe a more mature, wiser Izzie.

She finally got the courage and strength to get out of the car. She wouldn't care if Lucy or some other girl is with him. She would talk to him. She almost felt proud of herself with how determined she is of doing this. Maybe the several sessions with her shrink is really helping. Months ago, she wouldn't even imagine herself stepping foot in Seattle what more making amends with her friends-slash-family.

Letting out a big whoosh of air, she wiped the tears that were falling from her cheeks, told herself that she can do this and knocked.

"You're a little early-", Alex said. She knew the moment it sunk to him that she was there. His eyes became darker. Bitterness and anger evident in his eyes. He still looked handsome. No wonder lots of girls are pining over him. He looked a bit tired, but still handsome nonetheless. She bet he'll look more handsome if he was smiling with his dimples showing. Oh, his smile. How much she longs to see his smile..Her thoughts were halted when he asked why is she here.

"Can I come in? I..I just need a moment. I'll be very quick. Just hear me out, please."

He was having second thoughts letting her in. She knows that. She was ready to beg him to just hear her out without letting her in when he slightly moved so she can go inside the trailer.

"Be quick. Lucy will be here any minute.", she heard him say. It stung. Another bullet was pressed into her already bleeding, dying heart.

"I'm.." Tears flowed. Damn it. She was just starting and tears were already flowing like there's no tomorrow. Trying to compose herself, she spoke again. "I'm sorry for all the things I put you through. I know I hurt you and you're right, you didn't deserve that. No one deserves to be treated like that. You're a good man, a great man even. I..I heard that you're moving on or has moved on.. And I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy. I guess you finally found someone who'll love you and stay.. I hope she knows how lucky she is to have you. " More tears flowed and her throat went dry. It was getting harder to talk. She wants to hug him, cry in his arms. Let the actions speak for themselves but she can't. She knows she can't. ".. Again, I'm so sorry for everything. I hope someday we'll be friends again."

Before she could control herself, she hugged him tight. "Take care of yourself, okay?", she said, sobbing. She let herself cry in his arms a little longer before she kissed him on the lips. She didn't notice that there were also tears flowing from his eyes, she was busy relishing the moment. When the kiss ended, she didn't bother to look at him, it will just make walking away harder. She just headed to the door- the way out of the trailer, out of his life.


End file.
